The Reacher
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Seasons | 2 |- |- | Episodes | 35 |- | YouTube Channel | Ya Gotta Run Films |- | Created By | Ricky Jimenez Mike Dominico |- | Intro Song | Tractor Pull |- | Premier Date | December 12, 2016 |- | End Date | Unknown |- | Directed By | Ricky Jimenez |- | Produced By | YGR Films |- | Developed By | Project Reach |- | Starring | Mike Dominico Ricky Jimenez Pat Kaminski Eva Jimenez Noel Banks |} The Reacher is a multi genre, outlandish YouTube series on Ya Gotta Run Films channel. It premiered on December 12, 2016. The series follows the misadventures of the laziest people on Earth. They use Reachers to reach for various objects and things around their house. The show was created by friends Ricky Jimenez and Mike Dominico in the fall of 2016. Overview/Synopsis The most outlandish series on YouTube, The Reacher tells the story of the laziest and most bizarre people ever imaginable. Eli Reacher can care less about living life. He would rather sit and do nothing all day, every day. His father Eugene has taught him the ways of The Reacher. A tool that is used to extend ones reach. This tool allows objects too far away to be obtained without having to stand up or move closer to get them. Eugene has also taught these skills to an anime obsessed student who dwells in the upstairs of their house. She too can care less about doing stuff, and prefers laying around and watching TV or internet videos. Franklin, Eugene's mysterious strange younger brother by two years also lives at the home after he lost everything. Staying mostly to himself or spending time with his brother, Franklin wields a Mid-Flex suction cup flip joint Reacher with pride. Hugo Jenkins, the loyal family dog always sits (or lays) loyally at his master's feet eating and sleeping through most of the adventures. Then there is Ethan. Eli's brother who returns from college to stir up things with the family he cares little for and has nothing in common with. He would rather be golfing, partying, traveling or just about anything then sitting around all day as time ticks by. Watch as this dysfunctional family deals with tax evasion, killer pigs, VHS Demons, Insane dolls, and a whole slew of whacky things. With plenty of recurring characters like String Cheese Billy, a Reacher seller who works in the family's back yard shed, and Curtains Rod, a drug dealer with extreme paranoia there is no telling what kind of shenanigans will occur from episode to episode! From Basement Kings to Golf Demons, The Reacher will aid in just about any situation! Join the crazy cast of characters for endless adventures in the epic outlandish show that is truly one of a kind! Characters There are many main and recurring characters in The Reacher universe. Each character has their own set of complex quirks and features. In the world of The Reacher, characters tend to be off the wall with outlandishness. Nobody acts as the straight lead and episodes shift to focus on different characters at certain points throughout the saga. This helps to flesh out everybody on the show, even side characters. As the series progresses, new characters enter into the story. At the beginning, Eli and Eugene are the main focus. This shifts in episode 7 when Franklin is introduced. Ethan is introduced in episode 9 and Cassie is introduced in episode 16 and so on. As a running joke in season 1, the introduction gets longer and longer with each new character added. Recurring Themes/Concepts Throughout the course of the show, several different themes are expressed in episodic storylines and character actions/arcs. Laziness The main theme in The Reacher is no doubt laziness. The lack of determination and will to be apart of society is what drives the characters and the plot. The Deconstruction Of The American Family/Dream One such theme displayed in the series is the deconstruction of the typical American dream and family situation. There are several different types of families shown in various forms of media and real life. The Reacher takes classic family values and throws them out the window. Whereas most shows families are depicted as either close and loving or distant and toxic, in The Reacher, family is shown as all over the place and as non important. Instead of motivating his sons and student Cassie, Eugene, as the father figure in the series, does nothing and allows them to do as they will. There is no drive or determination pushed onto the characters. The only one who chooses to find a purpose/reason for life is Ethan. He is the most influenced by the common world and society around him since he was most exposed to it. He never received motivation from his parents, but took to society to guide him in life. This causes him a great deal of confusion and anger. He feels like he should follow in his father's footsteps, but doesn't want to end up like his father, a person that his society/world would never accept. This is the opposite for Eli, who was raised closer to his father and learned early on that he had no purpose or place. Instead of seeking motivation or purpose he gives up and lives a life of solitude. The Reacher family can be considered the most unproductive and unmotivated family in media. With rude gestures, swears and insults being hurled at each other during fights over chips and juice, there truly is no other family unit such as this. Lack Of Empathy A main theme in The Reacher is lack of empathy. Characters are depicted as uncaring or unfazed by tragic or series events and situation. In the episode "Basement King" Ethan chokes a deranged man in his cellar to death using a Reacher. He is slightly shaken up about this, but quickly forgets, and moves on with his life, treating the murder of a man in his basement as nothing of importance. Nothing Truly Matters Probably the most recurring theme, plus a large inspiration for The Saga as a whole, is the concept of nothing having a purpose. The Reacher's have basically given up on living productive lives and have nothing to prove to society, the world or each other. The character of Eugene is a strong believer in this. In an example from the episode "Golf Off", Eugene tells Ethan in a passing remark that he knows nothing of golf, because it truly doesn't matter. Both small and large factors in most people's beliefs and everyday lives are deconstructed so greatly by Eugene that everything has lost its purpose. Season 1 Eli Reacher and his father Eugene are the laziest men on Earth. They refuse to answer the phone in the pilot episode. They sit in their chairs and reach for food and drink throughout the day in between naps. Season 1 is split into several character arcs. Eli stars in the first five episodes and Eugene stars in the next five. Later Ethan Reacher, Eli's younger brother comes home from college. He is more active then his family and portrayed as a jerk frat boy. He stars in episodes 11-15. In the next arc it is revealed that Eugene had trained a student named Cassie years ago, and she lives upstairs. She comes down for the first time in four and a half years to experience the downstairs world. The running joke of this season is that more and more characters are introduced every few episodes. The show begins with just two guys, Eugene and Eli, but soon stars several different people. Season 2 In the second season it is revealed that Eugene has not been paying the government taxes for several years. Two government officials Hank and Gus arrive at the family house to collect the money owed. They give the Reachers a full year to try and come up with the money. Throughout the season they return to check in on the Reachers and make sure that they are not being lazy. Also the family struggles for different ways of making money.